


Stars and Roses

by Clementizzle, Pyriphlegethons



Category: Free!
Genre: 15th Century, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Forbidden Love, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mercenary Sousuke, Mpreg, Prince Ai, Well it's frowned upon not exactly forbidden, much later tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementizzle/pseuds/Clementizzle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyriphlegethons/pseuds/Pyriphlegethons
Summary: From a window, high up, was the Omega Prince. Hair silver as the moon and eyes blue as the tides it controls. He was as luminous and breathtaking as the rumors claimed he was. He must break hearts whenever he goes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I was talking with my pal Clementizzle (I'm sure you've read his fics before!) and this idea came up. I consider this fic the mpreg baby between me and him ❤ I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (This is a 15th century setting, as well)

Sousuke sat against the stables belonging to one of the merchants in down, dozing in and out of sleep. He'd wandered hours and hours for days looking for a lost item belonging to a noblewoman, but to no avail. He was tired, but the lack of reward money left him unable to sleep in a comfortable bed, and instead had to make do with begging to sleep on the scratchy hay.

 

A boot, cold and muddy, met Sousuke's leg. The Alpha was startled awake, and gripped his sword beside him before noticing the merchant who had so kindly allowed him to spend the night.

 

“Get up, you freeloader. It's past dawn, so be in your way.” 

 

… kindly may have been an overstatement.

 

But Sousuke stood, nonetheless. Sword attached to his hip, worn leathers patted down to remove the straw, and the Alpha was off. 

 

He stepped outside, greeted by the gentle autumn breeze. Sousuke's dark hair shifted under the wind, and he realized that now may be a good time to cut it short again. He removed his gloves from the satchel he kept at his side, slipping them on as he walked in an attempt to find a place where he could eat.

 

That was when he heard his name being called from a distance. Turning, he grinned at the sight of his dear friend, Makoto. “Sousuke!” He called again, waving towards him.

 

The Alpha jogged his way to the house, passing the dirty streets and narrowly avoiding a collision with a horse. Sousuke was being pulled inside before he could even utter a greeting.

 

“Sit. I haven't seen you around these days, y'know. I doubt you've been eating well.” Makoto said as he shoved Sousuke into a chair at their table, where his and his mate's three oldest pups were eating.

 

“Really, Makoto, I shouldn't.” Sousuke waved his hands when a plate was set in front of him. “You've got kids and a pregnant mate to feed. I can't take this.” 

 

“Haruka isn't pregnant anymore, actually.” The other Alpha grinned as he crossed his arms, proudly, over his chest. “Just last week, our newest son was born.”

 

Haruka walked into the room with a yawn, long beige skirt flowing and shirt open to breastfeed his pup. “Oh.” He frowned after looking up. “You. I heard rumors that you left town.” The Omega placed his free hand on his hip, the other holding his child.

 

“I had.” Sousuke nodded, now deciding he would eat the food offered to him, if only out of spite. He dipped a roll into some jam, before scooping up some odd porridge that tasted absolutely _ heavenly _ . God bless Makoto. “I left to find work, but there wasn't anything for me. Besides, I missed Iwatobi.” 

 

Makoto rolled his eyes at Haruka, before picking up the cleaned off plates his older pups had been eating from. “I'm sorry to hear it fell through. When did you get back? I would have offered you some place to sleep.”

 

“Yes, like the chicken coop.” Haruka snapped out. The Omega never liked Sousuke, and he could honestly say the feeling was mutual. 

 

“ _ Haru. _ ” Makoto frowned, and his mate left the room with their kids for their morning bath. “Anyway, I'm sorry. He's been moody since the pup was born.”

 

“It's fine, I promise.” Sousuke nodded, shoving food into his face like he hadn't eaten in months, which wasn't  _ entirely _ inaccurate. “Well, I got back two days ago. I was looking for a lost item, didn't find it, and here I am.” 

 

Makoto sat across from Sousuke, arms crossed on the table as he nodded slowly. “I can lend you some money, Sou. Enough to get you some food for the week, at least.” 

 

“No.” Sousuke frowned, wiping the crumbs from his mouth before standing up. “I couldn't do that to you. You offered me a meal, and that's the most I'll let you do.” He made his way to the door, and let himself out.

 

“Sousuke!” Makoto huffed and followed after him. “Lord, you're such a grouch.” He walked with Sousuke down the path leading to his home and down to the market. “Okay, I won't offer you anything else. At least try to, I don't know, pick up a more stable job than what you're doing now. I hate seeing an old friend struggling to live day by day.”

 

Shaking his head, Sousuke made a beeline toward the wanted and missing items board in the center of the market. “Can't. People don't like me, since my only talent is delivery work and doing these lost and found jobs.” He shrugged as he looked over all the papers on the board.

 

“C'mon, you can do more than that.” Makoto told him. “You're strong, know how to fight, and I mean, hell. You could do anything, really.” The Alpha told him, a frown set on his lips and his eyebrows drawn close knit, in some frustration over his friend's choices.

 

Sousuke pulled his attention away from the board and shrugged. “I chose to live this way, so I'm sticking it out. No worries, Makoto.” He reached out to pat the man's shoulder, before wandering off.

 

Makoto didn't follow, and for that Sousuke was grateful. He needed time to think, and maybe find a place where he can just cut his hair. Not too far down the road was a river and a bridge leading toward the castle, so he supposed that the water would be a good enough to see where he was cutting.

 

Once there, the Alpha set his satchel and sword down and pulled a knife from a hidden pocket inside his jacket, and leaned over the river. His reflection wasn't clear, but it would do. Sousuke took the knife to his grown out locks, and cut them off until the black strands were short and messy. So long as they weren't in the way, he didn't care how it looked.

 

Looking back up after collecting his things and attaching them where they were, Sousuke spotted a figure across the river. A suspicious one, scaling the bricked wall leading to the castle where the Omega Prince lived. 

 

Did this suspicious figure think he could get away with this?

And would his capture and imprisonment give him a hefty reward?

 

Sousuke decided this seemed like a perfect opportunity.

 

He crossed the bridge quickly and studied the wall for several seconds, before leaping up and clutching the top of it. Sousuke hauled himself over the wall, landing hard on his feet and stumbling down. No one was in sight, thankfully, so he took a moment to survey his area.

 

He seemed to be in the garden. Bushes of roses, tulips and lilies of all colors were abundant. Trees of fruit seemed to be spread out as well, and the Alpha forced himself toward the closest tree and plucked a handful of peaches to shove into his satchel. They wouldn't miss it, he reasoned. After all, the royals needn't worry about food, unlike the poor. 

Sousuke then glanced around the corner of the castle he stood by, and spotted the suspicious figure, now attempting to remove a grate from where water was escaping to the garden.  _ Not on my watch _ . Sousuke pressed himself against the castle wall, well hidden behind bushes of blue hydrangea, and slowly made his way toward the man.

 

The fool hadn't even seen him coming. A Beta, Sousuke discovered after knocking him into the ground and holding his sword against his throat. 

A gasp from above drew both Sousuke and the Beta's attention. From a window, high up, was the Omega Prince. Hair silver as the moon and eyes blue as the tides it controls. He was as luminous and breathtaking as the rumors claimed he was. He must break hearts whenever he goes. 

 

“Who are you!?” The prince called down, and Sousuke could feel the fear radiating from high above.

 

“This man is an intruder!” Sousuke answered. “I saw him climbing the castle gates, so I followed after him. I mean you no harm, my prince.” He spoke honestly, and hoped the boy would believe him. “I only wish to keep you safe. I will be on my way once I turn this man in.”

 

The prince nodded slowly, and backed from the window. Sousuke supposed he was on his way to alert this guards, so the Alpha dragged the man up, sword still at his throat, and toward the front of the castle.

 

“You, who are you?” One of the guards asked, almost immediately after Sousuke turned a corner. “What are you doing here? This is property of the king and queen!”

 

“Excuse me,” a soft voice, familiar, came from behind the guards. “I spoke with this man just a moment ago, and he followed an intruder here to protect me.” The prince's smile made the guards physically melt, and they tore the Beta man from Sousuke's hold with little more acknowledgement toward him.

 

“What is your name?” The prince asked, and Sousuke felt his heart flutter. “I would like to thank you, personally.”

 

“S-Sousuke.” The Alpha answered with a nod, almost as if he wasn't sure anymore. “My name is Sousuke, your highness.” 

 

“Then, Sousuke.” The prince stepped forward and nodded. “Thank you very much for doing what you did. I feared for the worst, but it seems I needn't worry when brave men like you are around.” 

 

“Please, you shouldn't flatter me so.” Sousuke rubbed at his neck and flushed, trying his best to avoid staring into those pools of blue that made the strongest men feel weak in the knees. “I only do what I think is right, and today what was right was protecting my prince from a man up to no good.”

 

“Well, I appreciate it.” The prince told him. “I'd like to reward you, Sousuke. It isn't every day someone does such a kind act.” He looked to the guards, before stepping back inside his castle. “Please wait, Sousuke. I'll be back momentarily.”

 

And so, he waited. Awkwardly. Sousuke felt the judgmental gazes of the guards, who probably thought that this filthy Alpha only wanted a glance at their beloved prince.

 

And, while the sight of prince Aiichirou was like a blessing from the Lord, it was not his reason for doing what he did. He wanted a reward, which he would be given soon. 

 

Sousuke felt some guilt, however. Should he accept this reward? Would it be wrong to deny a prince? Or would it be  _ more  _ wrong to take it and live with knowing he lied by saying  _ all he wanted was to protect the prince? _

 

Before he could even settle on an answer, the prince was back with a pouch in hand, and a sizeable one at that. “Here. I'd like you to take this as my thank you.” The Omega set it gently into Sousuke's hand, and in the back of his mind he wondered when the last time anyone was so gentle with him was.

 

Looking inside the pouch, Sousuke's eyes widened. “Your highness-”

 

“No. You look and smell of death, so please take this and do something for yourself.” The prince was serious, and it made the Alpha back down and nod. “Eat, and keep yourself strong. Good people, like yourself, should treat themselves better. I hope this will be enough to get you by, at least for a little while.”

 

And, with that, the prince was gone. Sousuke made his way out of the castle gates and back toward the bridge, and he mindlessly counted all the coins in the pouch. It was enough for two weeks worth of food and a place at the inn. 

  
They didn't lie when they said the Omega Prince was generous, loving, and kind. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sousuke spent his reward money carefully. He refused to waste it on things unnecessary, and only used it to buy himself food to eat.

 

So, he sat by the river just outside the castle gates, eating what little food he allowed himself to buy. A loaf of bread and a few Cornish game hens would be enough for him to get through the day. Along with the several peaches he'd taken from the garden just a few days before, Sousuke was content.

 

The fruit was sweeter than anything he'd ever tasted before. The skin had a light, soft fuzz, and the flesh was a dark pinkish orange. They were ripened perfectly, and each bite carried with it a sweet juice that the Alpha was sure tasted like pure happiness. 

 

In the back of his mind, Sousuke wondered if the prince frequently ate these peaches. Did his lips taste like this fruit? He shook his head; he shouldn't be thinking such thoughts about the prince. He deserved more respect than that.

 

Sousuke stood after tossing the pit to his peach into the river, deciding he should make a fire and roast the hens he'd bought at the market. He did just that, and didn't stray too far from the bridge so that he could keep an eye out for anymore would-be intruders.

 

Sticks and fallen branches were abundant, given that this area was the most forested place in the city. Autumn also, thankfully, meant dry leaves were an abundance as well. His fire lit easily, and he leaned back against one of the massive oaks to begin skewering the hens so that they could be placed over the fire.

 

Sousuke pulled out a small bag of mixed herbs from his satchel, and sprinkled a conservative amount onto the hens. He only chose to cook two for today, since saving the rest for tomorrow would be a much smarter idea. Perhaps if he kept up his frugal spending, he'd be able to buy a steak on sale at the end of the week.

 

Once the game hens were a golden brown, and the herbs were letting out a delicious scent, Sousuke pulled them away from the flames and set them off to the side on a small cloth, to keep them from dirtying on the ground. Pulling out his bread, Sousuke cut two slices before placing it back into his bag. 

 

His meal was delightful. The Alpha couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten so well, aside from the times he allowed himself to eat at Makoto's home. Sousuke never thought of himself as a good cook, but today he was beginning to consider otherwise. 

 

Once his hens had been eaten and the bread along with it, Sousuke sat back against the tree and let the warmth of the fire spread over his skin. The day was slowly moving into late afternoon, with dusk nearly upon him. Soon the wolves would be out, but he couldn't find it in him to care or to want to leave.

 

Sousuke felt at peace, being so close to the castle, and knowing that the prince was safe. If someone strange or suspicious walked by, he'd be sure to confront them. The Alpha's instincts forced him to be protective of the Omega Prince, so protect he shall do. 

 

An idea came to Sousuke, suddenly, at that moment. The market place was still open, but not for much longer. The Alpha scuttled over to the river and, cupping his hands to hold some water, dumped it over the fire to extinguish it. Sousuke gathered his things and nearly sprinted back to town, stopping only at the florist who was just now flipping the sign to her shop.

 

“Wait! Wait, I need to buy some flowers.” Sousuke said, hands clasped together as he approached the booth. “It's very important, please. I only need a bouquet of roses.” He told the girl, who gave him an annoyed stare.

 

“Five copper pieces, for my inconvenience.” She demanded while pulling the roses out, to begin stripping them of their thorns. “How many would you like?”

 

Sousuke opened the pouch and set a single gold onto the table. “I need twenty. Red, preferably. Tied with a silver ribbon, also. Oh, maybe some asters as well, to make it look nice.” He smiled, letting out a dreamy sigh.  _ What am I doing? _ He asked himself.  _ Once I have this, how will I even give it to the prince? _

 

The girl eyed the gold piece, slowly placing each rose and aster perfectly together. She worked dutifully, as if finally aware of how important these flowers meant. “Are they for a special Omega?” She asked, turning away to focus on tying the bouquet together.

 

“Oh, yes. More than special, in my eyes.” Sousuke answered, a hand on his jaw as he leaned against the table on the booth. “The most beautiful Omega I've ever seen. Though, I'll never have him, I want to show him exactly what he means to me.”

 

“Ahh, young love is such a lovely thing.” The girl sang out sweetly. “Why can't you have this Omega, hmm? Have you tried to court him?” 

 

“No, I haven't. He's got better suitors lined up at his doorstep, and what could a jobless, homeless man like me offer him?” Sousuke sighed in some defeat. “Add one white rose, please. To the very center.” 

 

The woman nodded, placing the white rose in once she'd stripped it's thorns as well. She handed Sousuke the bouquet, smiling and taking the gold. “You never know until you try. Now, your change.” She sat a few silvers and some coppers into his hand before shooing the Alpha away. 

 

Sousuke placed the coins in his pouch before he ran back to the bridge, crossing it with a grin. He stopped once he reached the brick, castle gates, wondering for a moment how he'd climb up with the flowers in his hands. He looked around and stepped over to see if there was any rock or boulder he could stand on, before he heard the rattling of something metallic after colliding his foot with something.

 

He reached down and pulled out what appeared to be some sort of hook on a long rope. Vaguely, Sousuke wondered if  _ this _ was how that Beta man got over the wall a few days ago. He was much too short to jump it, like Sousuke had, so it made sense that he had other means. 

 

Sousuke grinned, and threw the heavy hook over the brick wall, and wrapped the rope around his hand and wrist. Tugging, and deciding it was stable enough, he pulled himself up while slowly keeping his legs steady against the wall. It was difficult with only one hand, but he did it.

 

He crossed to the other side and brought the hook with him. Sousuke wasn't stupid enough to think he could get back over without it so easily.

 

Sousuke eyed above him, to the window he had first seen the prince at. There was a soft, orange glow in the room, and the Alpha hoped it was his prince, awake and waiting. He reached down, feeling for a pebble or something equally small, and tossed it up. 

 

It clanked against the glass, and Sousuke saw shadows shifting, before the window opened. Out came the prince, eyes searching for what had thrown the pebble at his window. Sousuke waved with his free hand, the other holding up the bouquet for the prince to see.

 

Blue eyes widened, and a positively radiant smile graced the Prince's lips.  _ Be still, my heart. _ Sousuke told himself, as he stepped closer and held up the bouquet. “I'd like to give you this, as a thank you for being so kind to me.” 

 

“I only did for you what I thought was appropriate. You saved me, and that was my thanks to you.” The prince answered, his voice soft as to not alert any guards that may be prowling the castle. “But, I will accept them. They're beautiful.” 

 

“How will I get them to you?” Sousuke asked, and the Prince's smile seemed to drop almost immediately, saddened as he couldn't think of a way. 

 

“How about you throw them to me?” The prince suggested, and grinned when Sousuke nodded. The bouquet was thrown into the air, and when the Omega reached out, he only narrowly missed.

 

But Sousuke caught it, saving the roses from harshly meeting the ground. “Wait, I have an idea.” He stepped back, pulling out the hook he had used to scale the wall. “Move away from the window, my prince.” He warned, and once the Omega was far back and out of sight, Sousuke hurled the hook above and latched it to the windowsill.

 

“Is this safe? What if you fall?” The prince asked, returning to the window once Sousuke began to scale the wall. 

 

“Then, I suppose I'll have fallen for a good cause.” Sousuke grunted out as he forced his way up the wall, before finally meeting the window and handing the roses to his most beautiful prince. His hand, now free, clutched the sill and hoisted himself inside with an exhausted huff. “For you, my prince.” 

 

“Ai,” the prince said. “I like to be called Ai. You, you know… no sane person would dare do something like this, unless they wanted to be tossed into prison.” He giggled, smelling the flowers.

 

“Then I must question my sanity, Ai.” Sousuke laughed, softly, and took in his surroundings when Ai walked away to place the bouquet in a vase, one holding only dead flowers. “I should be on my way. I only wanted to give those to you, and I would hate to cause you anymore inconvenience.” He turned back to the window, and latched the hook back to the sill.

 

“No!” Ai said, his voice light and airy. “Please, stay. I have so much I want to ask, so much I want to know.” He stepped forward, placing a small, soft hand on Sousuke's shoulder.

 

Sousuke turned, and set the grappling hook down along with his sword and satchel. “Then, I shall. I can't simply leave, when the prince is the one asking me to stay.” He smiled, and walked to the table here roses were placed, and took a seat on the single chair there. “What would you like to know, Ai?”

 

“Tell me,” Ai says, sitting down on his plush mattress with a wide smile. “I'd like to know what it's like to be free. No responsibility, nothing holding you back from what you'd like to do most.” He said, with a dreamy sigh. “I want to leave, sometimes. But I know my duty lies with my people. I couldn't leave them to chase a dream.” 

 

As Sousuke listened, nodding along, he felt a smile work it's way on his lips. “It's hard.” He started. “I work every day trying to find anything that pays. Most days I don't eat; and I'm able to sleep even less. I've left this town more times than I can count, and the only reason I come back is because there's nowhere else with any jobs.” 

 

“Is it that… bad?” Ai asked, shifting on the bed and folding his hands on top of his lap. “I always wanted better for this town. I can do very little, when I am still unwed.” He sighed. “They want an Alpha to rule. When I find someone suitable, then I will be sure that everyone always has jobs and food on your table.”

 

“It's much appreciated, prince.” Sousuke said with a nod, still smiling. “Any other questions you may like to ask?” He leaned back in the chair, leg crossing over the other.

 

“I do, I have so many.” The Omega said with a smile as he moved his knees up to his chest. “You said you've traveled, yes? Will you tell me some stories? I want to know more about the world, and more about you, as well.” Ai smiled.

 

Nodding, Sousuke stood and brought the chair over to the bed, sitting down closer to Ai. “Then, I'll tell you about the time I helped a man hunt down a bear.” He started, and chuckled when Ai gasped in awe. “I went to a town to the north, and I was only there for about two weeks, but I met a man who asked me if I could help him find a bear. He said he'd pay me each day I spent looking, so naturally I accepted.” 

 

The Alpha continued on when Ai nodded his head in interest. “I asked him if he'd seen this bear and where it went. He told me, no, but it was stealing his scraps from a compost pile in his backyard.” Sousuke laughed. “A week in, maybe, I find what was stealing his scraps. It was a raccoon that was living under his house.” 

 

At that, Ai had to cover his mouth to muffle his laughter. “Really, now? This man thought it was a  _ bear _ ?” He giggled behind his hands, and his cheek became pink as he flopped back on his bed. “How ridiculous! You'd think you'd notice a raccoon in your house, wouldn't you? I bet he was mad about that!” 

 

“Oh, he was! He was so furious, thinking I made it up to steal his money from him.” Sousuke chuckled. “I let the raccoon go into a forest on the other side of that town, and then suddenly the scraps stopped being stolen.” He said. “I made a fool of him, I'd say.” 

 

“I agree! Wow, the people you must meet in your journeys.” Ai said as he sat back up, still giggling quietly to himself. “It's getting rather late, Sousuke. I want to hear more stories, but I have a busy morning ahead of me.” He told the Alpha, sadly. “Will you… visit me again tomorrow night?”

 

Heart pounding, Sousuke only nodded and moved to kneel in front of Ai. “I'll come back every night, if you like. I'll tell you more and more stories, if it makes you happy.” He reached out, taking the Omega's hands in his own with a smile before leaning in to kiss Ai's knuckles.

 

“Do you promise?” Ai asked, his hands squeezing Sousuke's. “I've never had a… friend before. Let alone one who could tell me about the world.” His voice was soft, almost fearful of the idea that he may lose the one form of freedom he's ever gotten. “Please, come back tomorrow.”

 

Sousuke stood up slowly and nodded, squeezing Ai's hands back before releasing them to gather his belongings. “I promise. Every night, from today on, I'll be here to see you.” He latched the hook onto the window sill and wrapped the rope around his arm, before kneeling down and hesitantly stepping out. “Will you remove the hook once I'm on the ground, Ai?” 

 

“Yes, of course.” Ai nodded and stood quickly, leaning over to watch as the Alpha descended. It was like he was walking down the walls of the castle, and it was an incredible sight. The Omega wondered what Sousuke would do, once he was done. Would he be sleeping on the cold ground tonight? Would he use the money to buy a night at an inn? 

 

Once Ai saw Sousuke wave his hands from below, he unhooked the grapple and watched it tumble to the ground. He waved back at the Alpha, a radiant smile on his lips, and sighed when he was gone.

  
But, tomorrow was a new day. Come nightfall, Sousuke would be back to tell him of another story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> If you have any questions, you can find me (Masrrkan AKA Rei) on tumblr at ghoulishken.tumblr.com OR my writing blog souais.tumblr.com !
> 
> You can also find Clementizzle at Clementizzle.tumblr.com ! 
> 
> Reviews of any kind are greatly appreciated and motivating, so we would love to hear anything at all back from you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a million years  
> But hello  
> Have this

Evening could not come soon enough, for Aiichirou. The Omega sat impatiently at his vanity, brushing his short silver hair as he awaited Sousuke's return. He felt anxious as he waited, and considered for a moment that perhaps the Alpha had been caught on his way out of the castle. What if Sousuke was on a job that morning and was killed? Ai shook his head. Nothing  _ that _ outlandish could have happened. It just wasn't possible, after all. 

 

As Ai wiped his pale skin with a dampened cloth, he heard the  _ clank _ of the hook against his window pane, then the shuffling of Sousuke pulling himself up the side of the castle. The Omega turned just in time to see Sousuke step inside, with the handle to a basket between his teeth.

 

“I was starting to think you'd never come.” Ai said as he stood, and made his way to the window to take the basket from Sousuke. “What's in here? Don't tell me you plan to bring me a present each time you visit.” He laughed, and sat himself on his bed.

 

“I couldn't just show up to see the prince empty handed.” Sousuke said as he wrapped the rope around the hook before dropping it to the floor, then setting his satchels and bag beside it. “I used some of the money you had given me to make a picnic, of sorts. I figured it would be nice to have my dinner with you.” He sat on the floor, across from Ai and just below the window. “Though, I assume you've already eaten. But, would you like to join me?”

 

Ai nodded, and moved off the bed to sit on the floor as well. He pulled one of his throw blankets over his lap and admired the way Sousuke's hands looked as he opened the basket, pulling out some sizeable sandwiches and several peaches; the one's he'd stolen from the garden without Ai's knowledge.

 

“Perhaps I should have one of my guards bring something to drink.” Ai pondered aloud, but only received a shake of Sousuke's head in response. “Why not?” He asked.

 

“If they see me with you, like this, don't you think that would be a problem?” Sousuke asked, handing a sandwich to the prince. “Me being here is dangerous enough, Ai. I don't want you to get in trouble, if they discover that you're meeting with a peasant in private. They'd begin to think you're loose, or impure.”

 

Ai widened his eyes and sat back with a soft exhale of breath. “You're right. I suppose I didn't consider all of that.” He slowly stood, and set the sandwich down and began pushing everything below his bed. “But, you forget that there's ways around you being discovered. Let me have someone fetch us a drink, Sousuke.” With a smile, Ai gestured to his bed before making his way to the door.

 

Sousuke watched, and then quickly scrambled to get below. It was tight, but thankfully the king sized bed was tall and hid his body well, even though he couldn't fully fit himself below it. The Alpha considered, for a moment, that perhaps Ai was much more rebellious and and risky than he had thought. He imagined taking Ai from the castle late at night for a stroll along the lake, holding hands in the moonlight as they sat at the docks. Staring into tropical blue eyes as he leaned in, kissing those soft, plump lips- no. He shook the thoughts from his mind and frowned to himself. 

 

The prince deserved more respect than that. All he wanted were tales from a wayward Alpha, a former mercenary's past. His words were purely meant to satisfy the curiosity of a rich Omega who'd never stepped foot outside the gates guarding his castle. How dare he think that romance could possibly blossom? Laying with the Omega Prince was something even royals from all over the land dreamed of. Making the Virgin Prince your own was something only seen in an Alpha's wet dream. It was impossible.

 

But, yet, Sousuke couldn't help but want it like every other Alpha. 

 

Ai was walking back moments later, kneeling down and placing a jug of juice and a cup down. “I only got a single glass, to avoid being questioned about needing two.” He said as he watched the Alpha move back to sitting below the window. “We had freshly squeezed orange juice left over from this morning, so I requested they bring it up instead of squeezing a new batch.” He told Sousuke, as he poured a cup and handed it to him.

 

“I'm grateful.” Sousuke said with a wide, thankful smile. “I've drank nothing but water for months. It'll be nice to taste something with flavor for once.” He spoke, lips against the rim of the cup, before taking a sip. Indeed, it was nice. More than nice. He could imagine Ai's lips tasting like the sweetest juices every morning, and even-  _ no! _ Sousuke forced his mind to stop racing, and instead turned to the food in front of him.

 

“Sousuke.” Ai spoke up, before taking a small bite from his own sandwich, eyes wide in wonder as he chewed; as if he'd never had something so simple in his life. “Will you tell me another story? I'm, well… I'm curious about the scars you have. There's so many, and I imagine they all have some sort of interesting background.” He pulled his knees up to his chest, before returning to slowly biting and chewing the sandwich. 

 

The Alpha looked down at his hands, and then along the skin of his exposed arms. They were pale pink and faded white scratches along his sun kissed skin, the sight of each one bringing back the memory of where he'd gotten them. “These ones,” Sousuke held out his hands, palms down, to show Ai the scars along his knuckles. “I got when I was still a teenager. Some troublemakers were disrespecting my mother, trampling some of our crops, and stealing the firewood I had just cut for that winter. I beat them until my fingers broke, because my mother was sick and I wouldn't forgive them if she passed away because I couldn't keep her warm and fed.” He explained, before running his thumbs over his knuckles.

 

“My goodness, people do that?” Ai asked with soft gasp, as if in disbelief. “Is your mother well, now?” He leaned in, and felt his stomach sink at the heartbroken expression on Sousuke's face, as he stilled entirely.

 

“She passed away that winter.” Sousuke told him. “She refused to eat unless I ate first, and wouldn't allow me to go without warmth. She got pneumonia, I believe.” He let out a heavy sigh, and sat back after placing his food into the basket. “How about I tell you a happier story?” The Alpha suggested, and pulled off his jacket to show three large scars cutting across his chest. “I got this from a puma. The bastard had been hunting me for weeks.” 

 

Ai gently bit his lower lip, glancing down before leaning forward to take Sousuke's hands, running his thumbs over the backs of them. “I'm sorry, about your mother. Mine passed away when I was born.” He said, and it made Sousuke's hands tighten around his own. “I never got to experience having a mom, so I can't entirely relate… but I'm sorry. For bringing it up, for making you remember the past. All of it.”

 

“No.” Sousuke shook his head and smiled, a forced one, but a smile nonetheless. “You're curious about me and about the outside world. You're allowed to ask questions, and to want to know what it's like to live a life like mine.” He pulled Ai forward a bit, to press their foreheads together before he let out a deep sigh. “Perhaps I can find closure by finally telling someone about the things that have happened to me in my life. Thank you, for wanting to listen. You're the only one I've ever met who's been genuinely interested in what I had to say.” 

 

The Omega pulled back a bit, eyes wide and staring at Sousuke, at how incredibly close he was to him. Their lips were mere inches apart, and Ai began to wonder what exactly his first kiss would feel like if it were with Sousuke. His strong jaw, chapped lips, and large, warm hands on his lower back. What Omega could ignore the desires this Alpha made him feel? But, Ai only continued to pull away, a soft smile on his lips. “I could spend the rest of my life listening to your stories, Sousuke.”

 

A genuine smile graced Sousuke's lips this time, and he nodded. “Then, I suppose I can't ignore what the prince wants.” He said. “Now, what else would you like me to tell you? I've got many scars, and many stories to go along with them.” He told Ai, rolling his sleeves up a bit more with a grin. “Go ahead and ask about any one of them; I'll be happy to tell you.”

 

“Then,” Ai started as he reached out, setting a hand on Sousuke's shoulder and running it down to rest on a scar over his bicep. “I'd like to know about this one. It's fairly large, so surely it has an interesting story behind it, hmm?” The Omega smiled as he caressed the lightened scar, and he felt warmth bloom in his cheeks. Never before had he ever been so intimate with an Alpha, or anyone for that matter. 

 

Sousuke turned his head and glanced at it, and the feeling of Ai's soft hands on him forced him to let out a quiet purr of satisfaction. They were like silk, soft and unmarred by any scar or callous. “That one,” he started, “has a very boring story, actually.” The Alpha laughed and took Ai's hand, lacing their fingers together and he stared into the Omega's eyes. “A few years ago, I took up a farmhand job in another city. I was cutting some firewood for the house, and when I was carrying it all to the shed, I tripped and caught my arm on the axe I was using.” 

 

“My goodness, didn't it hurt?” Ai asked, wide eyed and mouth agape. “I couldn't imagine what that would feel like. I mean, I rarely experience anything worse than a simple cramp or the occasional bruise from running into a table corner.” The two chuckled, hands still interlocked. “I can imagine there must have been a lot of blood. The idea of that makes me a little queasy, actually!” 

 

“It hurt like mad, but I've still had worse.” Sousuke told the prince, then glanced out the window. “Perhaps we should continue tomorrow. It's getting incredibly late, and I wouldn't want to get spotted leaving.” He stood, before taking another drink of the orange juice and then collecting the rest of his items. “I hope you enjoy the rest of that sandwich, Ai. I'll bring you something else tomorrow.” 

 

Ai stood quickly, setting his sandwich and the drink glasses on his bedside table before turning to Sousuke, once he'd finished gathering his things. “Must you?” The Omega asked, placing his hands on Sousuke's broad, hard chest. “I love hearing your stories, and I hate when you have to leave.” He sighed, resting his head onto the Alpha's chest.

 

“Sadly, I must.” Sousuke raised a hand and ran it over Ai's back. It was even more intimate than their hand holding, and he was sure Ai could feel his heart fluttering. “I will be back tomorrow, though, so do not worry.” 

 

“Yes, but I wish you could stay with me throughout the night and continue to talk with me.” The Omega's voice was soft, almost a little shaky as well. “Getting to spend such a short time with the first friend I've ever had is a little saddening. I wish I could talk with you for hours and hours.” 

 

Sousuke craned his head down as he brought his free hand up, tilting Ai’s head so he could gaze up at the Alpha. “You've no idea how much I'd love to stay here all night, telling you story after story.” He said, a small smile on his lips. “But, if I'm to continue visiting you every night, I have to make sure I leave at a time where no one will notice me.” 

 

“Yes, I know, but…” Ai's cheeks began to warm up, and his eyes fluttered closed as a quiet breath left him. “Oh, dear… I think- I think I'm going into my heat…” The Omega pushed himself away from Sousuke, leaning over his bed before crawling in. 

 

Sousuke stared, partly in fear and partly with desire. He had to leave. “Ai, I can't stay any longer. You being in heat, around me, I can't let myself hurt you.” He rested a hand on Ai's back and sighed in defeat. “I will be back once your heat is over.”

 

“Please-” Ai turned his head, ready to beg Sousuke to stay, but the Alpha was already scaling down the wall. He stood, glancing out the window with a saddened expression. “I'll miss you.” He whispered to Sousuke, watching until his feet were firmly on the ground, and then unhooked the grapple.

 

It was for his own good, Ai knew.

But he still wished he'd gotten the chance to feel his first Alpha, with Sousuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow us on tumblr!  
> Ghoulishken.tumblr.com (Masrrkan's main blog)  
> Souais.tumblr.com (Masrrkan's writing blog)  
> Clementizzle.tumblr.com (Clementizzle's blog)
> 
> Feel free to send an as to my writing blog, or leave a comment if you have any questions!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at ghoukishken.tumblr.com OR on ny writing blog souais.tumblr.com !!!


End file.
